Virutas
by Quesna-ai
Summary: ¿Qué hacemos cuándo lo que alguna vez construimos se cae de golpe? ¿Lloramos? Sí, una respuesta de nuestro cuerpo frente a algo que no nos gusta. ¿Gritamos? Tal vez, la desesperación es algo que rara vez se puede controlar. Aunque quizá sea algo más sutil, algo más dañino, masoquista. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, revivamos cada viruta de nuestro dolor.


De la autora

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes, sólo la historia. Esa sí es de mi total autoría, y hay cosas que aclarar.

Primero, los personajes no son lo importante de la historia. Yo los escogí a ellos, si ustedes lo cambian a su gusto, perfecto. Segundo, si les parece que divago, que no tiene cohesión, no me juzguen por eso. Los sentimientos son así, y aquí no hay más que ello.

* * *

 **Capítulo único.**

 **La forma de las cosas**

Y aquí estoy, en el mismo lugar en el que alguna vez comenzó todo. Una vez. Dos. Y otra, y otra más.

Es extraño, distinto. Como si el tiempo transcurriera de otra forma, más rápido. Más lento. Es como si nadaras bajo el agua, y ansiaras el momento de salir a la superficie y respirar. Respirar... Hasta eso parece haberse hecho más difícil que antes. Es... No sé cómo es. Sólo sé que es terrible. Sólo sé que algo no está bien y ¡Ese algo eres tú! o soy yo o ya no sé nunca más.

Me destrozaste, y no miento ni exagero cuando lo digo. Me rompiste, ¡Me rompiste maldita sea y no eres capaz de hacerme frente!

Te odio por eso. Es la clase de comportamiento que aborrezco en las personas y ahora lo veo en ti. Y te odio por eso porque creí que eras diferente. Yo sabía que eras diferente, que me apoyabas, que me querías y no sé cuando cambio eso para ti.

No lo entiendo. No lo entiendo, nada de esto tiene sentido. Nadie deja de querer a alguien de la noche a la mañana. Nadie, ni siquiera tú. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo me mentiste?! ¿¡Cuándo tiempo fingiste?!. Eres un cobarde, un maldito cobarde... Y a pesar de eso, recordarte, es mucho más intenso que todo el daño que me hiciste.

Quiero olvidarte, porque ya no lo soporto. No saber qué haces, no saber cómo estás; no saber si te has cortado el cabello, si has sacado tu licencia de conducir. Ya no puedo más, te extraño. Siento tus manos tocarme, el calor de tu boca, la seguridad de tus brazos. Siento mis manos tocar tu cabello, sentarme sobre tus piernas y besarte, besarte como si fuera lo único que sé hacer en este mundo.

Eso mi amor, duele más, mucho más que todo lo que hayas podido decirme.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? Para qué luchar por algo que te terminaría aburriendo, así como te pasa con todo. Decías que me amabas, y supongo que da igual porque ambos sabíamos que no es cierto, pero eso no te da el derecho a utilizarme. Eso no te dio el derecho de decirme que me amabas, de decirme que me querías, de no decirme nada.

Llegué a sentirme enamorada de ti. ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa? Yo, quien siempre dijo que un adolescente no se enamora, yo, creí que eso no era cierto. Te amo, sí, y eso lo acepto fácilmente porque el amor abunda. El amor es fácil y limpio y cálido. Y para mí amarte era todo eso. Y me hacías feliz, tan feliz como ya no recordaba serlo. Y me llenaste de miedos también. Miedo a no ser lo suficientemente bonita para ti, a no ser lo bastante graciosa, a no darte el espacio que querías, a darte todo y perderte. Y es increíble como tu mundo puede cambiar en un segundo. Como todo lo que en algún momento temiste se vuelve realidad, ves a tus monstruos cobrar vida.

Te dije todo y te dije nada. Fui sensata y libre a la vez. Lo fui todo por ti, y supongo que eso no es suficiente.

Jamás debí haber pensado que me querrías, si es que lo hiciste alguna vez. Jamás debí haberte dejado entrar a mi vida, ni debí contarte lo que más me pesa, porque tú no lo querías. Porque para ti no significó nada y para mí fue el mundo entero. Y está bien, no te lo reprocho. Los sentimientos no cambian, y por eso, no te reprocharé el no haber sentido nada nunca. Son cosas que pasan. Lo que sí te cuestiono es tu forma de actuar. Fuiste un crío, y no uno que valga la pena, fuiste lo peor de lo peor para mí... Y aún así te amo. Y nada, nada ha cambiado para mí.

Fuiste el amor de mi vida y lo seguirás siendo hasta que vuelva a confiar en alguien, hasta que vuelva a encontrar con quien ser yo, hasta que vuelva a quererlo como te quise a ti. Solo esperemos que yo no sea lo bastante complicada para él, ni que carezca del tiempo suficiente para verlo. Sólo esperemos que yo no sea tan ingenua la próxima vez, que no me infravalore tanto como lo hago hoy.

Sólo esperemos que en algún momento de mi vida pueda dejar de sentir tu caricia, el deseo de sentir tus labios, el aroma de tu perfume, tu voz. El estar contigo en un parque, sentarnos juntos en la escalera, tomarnos de la mano, recibir una llamada tuya, el último beso del día, regresar a casa después de haber estado contigo. Sólo esperemos que algún día pueda decirte adiós.

* * *

Notas de autor: 

Lo que escribí fue lo que siento. No hay adornos ni florituras en ello. No lo adorné con palabras que lo hicieran más poético, ni con palabras que lo hicieran propio de una historia. Lo que escribí fue lo que pasó y es lo que pasa. Si piensas que lo hago para sacarme un peso de encima, estás en lo correcto. Si piensas que lo hago para no ponerme a gritar, es cierto.

Y si les parece que soy egocéntrica, con carácter afilado, bueno, entonces quizá también estén en lo correcto porque en estos momentos lo soy. Pero no me lo tengan en cuenta y basen sus críticas en eso. Un bastardo puede escribir la mejor historia, pero la historia no tiene la culpa de que su creador sea un descerebrado mental.


End file.
